


It wasn't yours to tell

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [25]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott hears Chloé outing Lucas[post Vendredi 19:21]





	1. Chapter 1

“ _You’re gay, Lucas!_ ”

Eliott’s head whipped around, hearing Chloé yelling an information that wasn’t hers to reveal. He couldn’t believe she had done this. He get that she was young and hurt that Lucas had used her to cover his sexuality but it didn’t justify her act. You  _don’t_ out people.

All eyes were on Lucas as he stood there, looking round, panic on his face before fleeing, making a beeline for the door.

Without thinking, Eliott walked up to the petite brunette, leaving Lucile to herself.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

He didn’t care that this was her party or that she was talking with friends, someone had to put her in her spot and teach her a thing or two about coming out.

Chloé turned around, confused. “Excuse you?”

“I  _heard_  you. I’m pretty sure _everyone_  heard you.”

“What are you talking abou-”

“ _Lucas_.”

Chloé scoffed, shaking head head. “Of course you’re on his side… Why am I not surprised?”

She made a move to leave but Eliott wasn’t finished.

“You had no right to out him. It doesn’t matter if you’re pissed at him, you had no fucking right to out him in the middle of your party. You might think you’ve done him a favor but, forcing someone out of the closet can cause more trouble than you think. Have you thought about his home life? What if his parents are homophobic? What if they kick him out becuase he likes guys? We might be in 2019 but homophobia is still very real in case you didn’t know.”

Chloé didn’t know what to say. She clearly hadn’t thought about the consequences of her act.

“But…he toyed with my heart, it’s not only his feelings that matter here, mine are important too. He told me that he was falling in love with me and it’s just not fair to string someone along,” Chloé defended.

Eliott arched an eyebrow. “So what? It doesn’t give you the right to-”

“Leave her alone, Eliott. This isn’t any of your business,” Lucile said, coming to Chloé’s rescue, interrupting her boyfriend.

“ _You_ , mind your own business.”

Lucile grabbed his arm, trying to pull Eliott away. “We’re going home, you’re drunk.”

Eliott easily freed himself. “You can go home if you want, I hope you have your key.”

He brushed past Chloé, leaving both girls alone, a second Friday in a row.

“Eliott!” Lucile called after him but he ignored her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eliott got to the door, he ran into Lucas’s friends. The three boys were huddled by the door, one of them holding a pair of broken glasses. Did they get into a fight?

“Have you seen Lucas?” Eliott asked them.

Yann shook his head and Arthur scowled at the sound of his friend’s name. “He left a few minutes ago. He probably went home.”

“Yeah, he’s probably crying to his mama,” Basile mocked.

Eliott furrowed his eyebrows. Wasn’t Lucas their friend? This certainly was not supposed to be the way you supported your friend when he was going through so much. Hadn’t Lucas told them anything at all? 

Yann glanced at Eliott who seemed to be feeling genuine worry for Lucas which was odd because Lucas had told them Eliott was ‘no one’. Something about Eliott’s worried look made Yann think that maybe there was something between them that Lucas hadn’t told them.

Eliott was about to leave when Yann put a hand on his arm. “Careful, man. He was in a mood…”

“If you see him, tell him he owe me a pair of glasses,” Arthur called after him.

.

On his way to Lucas’s appartement, Eliott found a figure sitting on the sidewalk, knees pulled to their chest. As he got gloser, he realized who it was and ran over immediately.

He looked a bit shaken up when Eliott got down to his level. “Lucas?”

Eliott took a seat beside him, moving closer to the younger boy to see what was wrong.

The boy didn’t reply nor look at him, staring straight ahead lividly. Eliott sighed gently, a million thoughts running through his head. This must’ve been all his fault, it was his idea in the first place to ditch the girls that day. He ruined Lucas’s coming out experience and left the younger boy feeling vulnerable and helpless. As he was trying to figure out what to say to him, he noticed the blood on his hands, still pouring from Lucas’s busted knuckles, the skin all scraped up.

“What happened to your hand?” Eliott asked, worriedly. He took it in his carefully, checking the damages but Lucas pulled away.

“Leave me alone,” Lucas said looking up at Eliott with teary eyes, it was clear that he was hurting both physically and mentally. His heart was beating fast in his chest, and his throat feeling heavy. He could barely get any words out. “Leave… I’ll be ok on my own,” he said gently.

“Lucas.” It killed Eliott seeing Lucas like this. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, kiss away every tear and take away the pain. He tried to take his hand again, this time using his other arm to pull Lucas close. “Let me look at your hand…please. It might be broken, we have to-”

“Go away!” he yelled, this time not being as gentle as he first was. His lips trembled as he built up the courage to say his next words. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to get back to? You know, the one who you were sucking faces with minutes ago.” Eliott looked down, he _saw_  them together at the party. “I was an idiot to believe you were done with her. You promised me so many things  _that_ morning, don’t you remember? You said you didn’t want anything to do with her, that it was the end of your relationship. I fell for you…I fell for your bullshit,” he said, shaking his arm off. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up, his hand still clearly bleeding.

Eliott was not giving up, only wanting the best for Lucas. “You need to clean this cut. Come on.”

Lucas huffed and tried getting up, this time being successful. He began to walk away from Eliott. “I’m not going anywhere with you. I don’t need you or your help. I should’ve known that it was all too good to be fucking true.” Lucas laughed dryly. “I was so stupid to think that I could have a chance with you…”

Eliott was obviously hurt but he knew that he deserved it. “Lucas,  _please_. You need to clean your hand before it gets infected. And, maybe even get it checked. This isn’t about us right now, it’s about your health, that should come first.”

Eliott was obviously hurt but he knew that he deserved it. “Lucas, please. You need to clean your hand before it gets infected. And, maybe even get it checked, it might be broken. This isn’t about us right now, it’s about your health that should come first.”

Lucas turned around and looked at Eliott, looking incredibly heartbroken still. “You went from saying all those intense romantic things to saying you needed a break in a week. You went from saying you were done with Lucile to looking so happy being with her and kissing her, in two days. You’re hard to follow, Eliott.”

“I said I needed to take my distance, not that I had stopped caring about you. I don’t think I’ll  _ever_ stop caring about you,” Eliott corrected. “Now, please Lucas, just let me take you home and take care of your hand. You don’t even have to talk to me, I’ll leave as soon as I’m done. You don’t have to forgive me for anything, just let me do this as someone who cares for you.”

.

Eliott went to the bathroom, remembering where it was from the last time he came over, and pulled out stuff from the cabinet to clean Lucas’s hand. He instructed Lucas to sit on the toilet lid as he poured some antiseptic on a cotton-round and applied it on the wounds. Lucas hissed, as anticipated. “Fuck!”

“Sorry.” Eliott smiled apologetically.

He continued cleaning the cut, wiping away all the dried blood, until it was clean and applied an ointment, wrapping it all up in gauze, fixing the white bandage with a medical tape.

“All fixed.” Eliott brought Lucas’s injured hand up to his lips and kissed it. He smiled softly at Lucas, the kind of smile that warmed Lucas’ heart and made him forget about all his worries.

He sighed gently as Eliott stood up to leave. “Eliott wait… It’s late and I don’t want you going out there alone at this time.”

Eliott chuckled. “I’m a big boy. I can walk home when it’s dark.”

But, it was clear that Lucas needed Eliott to stay more than he’d like to admit. His hand was still in pain and he hadn’t been able to sleep well since he received Eliott’s text message. He didn’t want to say anything because he was still incredibly heartbroken, but at the same time, he just wanted his Eliott. Wanted his warmth, his kisses, his soft heart beats and his smiles. He loved it when he played with his hair before they slept, he just…needed him right now. “Stay…please,” he whispered looking small, his blue eyes locking with Eliott’s.

After the whirlwind of emotions Lucas had gone through tonight, sleeping in Eliott’s arms sounded nice. Very nice.

Eliott smiled up at him softly and took his hand gently. “I can take the couch then. You can come to me if your hand hurts or if you need anything. Does that sound ok?”

“Erm, actually the couch  _is_  my bed…”

Eliott looked confused but didn’t bother to ask. “Then, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Lucas sighed as Eliott put everything back in it’s place, cleaning the mess on the bathroom vanity. Was there a way to get his point across without blantly telling Eliott that he wanted to sleep next to him?

When he was done, Lucas went to Manon’s room, knowing she wasn’t home and stole a few blankets and pillows from her to make a makeshift bed for Eliott. He installed everything before picking clothes from his suitcase, asking Eliott if he wanted anything to sleep in.

Awkwardly, Lucas undressed, suddenly feeling shy to take off his pants in front of Eliott. He had already taken off his hoodie, being stained with blood. Lucas wasn’t insecure with his body, it’s just, compared to Eliott… Damn, that boy was  _fine_.

Eliott bit his lip and looked away, wanting the younger boy to be comfortable. He knew that Lucas was insecure and it shattered his heart when Lucas didn’t realize how beautiful he was.

They separately got under their covers, a thick silence filling the appartement. Lucas glanced at him phone and sighed: 11pm. How was he supposed to fall asleep so early? And, with Eliott so close yet so far from him?

“Eliott?” The older boy hummed, not feeling sleepy either, but Lucas shook his head. “Nothing…”

Eliott sat up and smiled at him. “What is it, Lucas? Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

_I miss you and I want to feel you next to me, I want you to hold me while I sleep, I-_

“Want me to join you?” Eliott asked cautiously, reading Lucas’s mind.

Lucas bit his lip and nodded slowly. “Yes, please.”

He watched as Eliott pushed she blanket away, raising from the ground, revealing his long legs and toned thighs, causing Lucas to bit his lip harder.

They were going to be cramped on the couch but, that also meant Lucas would be closer to Eliott so, he won’t complain about that.

They were going to be cramped on the couch but, that also meant Lucas would be closer to Eliott so, he won’t complain about that.

Eliott got on the couch, sliding in and taking Lucas’s spot at the back, so that he was the big spoon. He pulled the smaller boy close and wrapped arms around his waist.

‘’Is this better?’’

Lucas nodded, loving the feeling of Eliott’s strong arms around him, holding him close. ‘’Eliott?’’ Eliott hummed, again. ‘’Are you gonna leave me again?’’ he asked.

 _Are you gonna return to Lucile_ , he wanted to say.

Eliott took his time to think about his next words. ‘’I don’t  _want_  to.’’

Lucas put his head on Eliott’s chest, his injured hand resting over his heart, enjoying the moment while it lasted. If Eliott was going to return to his girlfriend, he wanted to bath in Eliott’s embrace until he had to leave.

A yawn came from Lucas and Eliott gently kissed Lucas’ hair. “Night Lucas, sweet dreams.”

Lucas finally felt safe and comfortable, a smile settling on his lips. “Night,’’ he said as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
